Truth Or Dare:My Style
by SnowWolf33
Summary: This fic was inspired by other truth or dare fics i have read. i wanted to try something out myself. so here it is please send truth and dares. they are gladly appreciated
1. Intoduction

**Author's Note: Since everyone else is doing Truth or Dare fics I thought I would give it a go so here's a little chapter I won't do much in this introduction chapter only when I gets some truth and dares.**

Gaby: I will be your hostess all throughout this show. And Shadow here will be my helper. Yes he will still be available for truths and dares of any kind!

Shadow: Oh Great am stuck with the fan girl. {Sighs}

Gaby: Shut Up! {Takes a rolled up newspaper and hits Shadow several times}

Shadow: Ow what the hell?

Gaby: Keep talking and I will send you to the darkest pits of hell

Shadow: {Glares}

Gaby: Anyway, readers feel free to send any truths or dares!

Tails: Wait, will this be like those other fanfics?

Gaby: yep, maybe not so evil but almost as evil, Muahaha!

Everyone: {Backs Away}

Shadow: Now that's ironic, should I be the evil one?

Knuckles: Shut up Shadow you'll only make her hurt us more

Gaby: Oh nonsense how could I hurt you guys {Sneaks a bomb into Amy's dress and watches her blow up}

Everyone: {Takes cover behind everything}

Gaby: {Grabs Shadow} You aren't going anywhere you're here to help me with this show.

Shadow: What have I done to deserve this?

Gaby: Shut up.

Shadow: Remember don't be afraid to send us some truths and dares and watch as we all do them.

Gaby: Now that's what am talking about, Don't be afraid to send any kind of truth and dares. Remember let your creativity go!

Shadow: And don't forget to tell your friends about this.

Tails: Wow Shadow….

Shadow: Shut up Tails!

Sonic: Now don't fight.

Everyone: Shut up! {Sonic backs away}

Gaby: Well see ya in the next chapter!

Shadow: And don't make us remind you again…

Everyone: SEND TRUTHS AND DARES!!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I can't do anything with out any truths or dares, but it was kind of funny to me. Well what are you waiting for let you creativity go and give me some truths and dares!!! **


	2. Random Funnies

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I'll try to get three truths and dares in every chapter maybe more but it depends on the length of the dares.**

Shadow: Thanks to those who sent in truths and dares.

Gaby: And now you shall watch as the Sonic characters do the. And to help us choose we brought in a truth and dare machine {Points over to a slot machine of sorts} and Shadow shall pull the lever to get our first dare.

Shadow: Why do I have to do it?

Gaby: Because, you're my helper and you have to do as I say.

Sonic: Just pull the lever Shadow.

Tails: Yeah we don't want to get on her bad side. Remember what she did to Amy?

Shadow: {Sighs} Fine, I'll do it.

Gaby: {Claps her hands and pushed Shadow to the machine} Yay now pull it. {Shadow pulls the lever and gets hit in the face by a piece of paper}

Shadow: {bleep}ing blasted machine! {Throttles the air in anger}

Everyone: {Laughing}

Gaby: Great now you have to read it!

Shadow: WHAT!

Tails: Shadow, remember what she did to Amy.

Shadow: {Glares at everyone}

Gaby: Read it, now.

Shadow: Fine {Looks at piece of paper} The first truth and dare for this chapter is the following:

_Hm... A very good start, me thinks. Be creative huh, okay! "disturbing_

_smile"_

_Amy: tells her that Sonic is waiting for her inside an active volcano_

_"Actually considering all the places Sonic has been, that's actually_

_Believable"_

_Shadow: send him to a land of obscene sweetness (unicorns, rainbows, fairies,_

_ect.)_

_Sonic: try to do Chaos Blast (gets fried)_

_Tails: how old are you! Seriously, you seem to change ages for every single_

_Sonic game!_

_EmpireofShadow_

Gaby: Very well! Let's get to work everyone.

Shadow: Hey Amy. I heard that Sonic is waiting for you inside an active volcano {Snicker}

Amy: Really! {Runs off to volcano}

Gaby: {Laughs} I think I liked her dare very much! Now for Shadow's {Sends Shadow to the land of Obscene Sweetness with a laugh} I hope he'll still be able to help me. On to Sonic's dare!

Sonic: I bet I can do it better than Shadow

Gaby: Riiiiight.

-Moments later-

Amy: {Runs in all burned and drops dead}

Gaby: {Laughs} Am not reviving her this time.

Sonic: {Tries to do Chaos Blast but ends up killing himself}

Gaby: {Revives Sonic} Idiot….

Amy's ghost: There you are Sonic {Chases the recently revived Sonic}

Sonic: AHHHH!! Get it away from me!!!

Everyone {except for Sonic}: {Laughs}

Gaby: Holy {beep}ing {beep}ers How did this happen {chases Amy's ghost with a special jar for ghosts.}

Tails: While our hostess is off chasing Amy's ghost, I'll answer my question. We'll as far as I know am 8 years old.

Gaby: {Screams} I am not sure of his age myself! I always thought he was 8!

Shadow: {Drags self in shivering like a kitten and curls up on stage in fetal position} Happy place, happy place. Too much non evil things.

Sonic: {trips over Shadow} What the hell? You {beep}ing faker. You made me fall.

Gaby: {Finally traps Amy's ghost but tips over Shadow and Sonic} Argh! You idiots {Looks at Shadow in fetal position} Well I guess he's unable to read us the next truth and dare. I'll have to do it myself. {gets up and walks over to the Truth or Dare machine and pulls lever catching paper before it hits her on the face} Here's our next truth and dare:

_Tails&Rouge: Go to Ireland and get yourselves really wasted and then do_

_eachover in a secluded place (THey'll enjoy it cuz' they're drunk!)_

_Cream: be locked in a closet with Glen quagmire (Family Guy)_

_Everyone: Everytime Charmy talks you must shout "YOU'RE SHIT, AH!"_

_Silver: Fight Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) on steroids!_

_Sonic: Have a pistols at dawn duel with Shadow_

_Charmy: What does "Claustrophobic" mean?_

_Tails: Control Metal gear RAY and take on the chaream fans (this is an_

_advantage for Tails because all the fans are nerds!)_

_I`AM THE SON OF TAILS AND ROUGE! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME YOU CAN GO {Beep}_

_YOURSELF!!_

_Matt the fox 987_

Gaby: Haha this will be fun {Sends Tails and Rouge to a bar Ireland} And while those two are busy we'll move on to Cream's dare {Teleports Glen quagmire onto the stage and booth both Cream and Glen into closet and locks the door} I don't want to know what will happen.

Charmy:{Reads dare} Aww why does everyone hate me.

Everyone: {Shouts} YOU'RE A SHIT, AH!

Shadow: {Shoots Charmy} Bastard.

Gaby: {stares at Shadow} Well that was unexpected. {Revives Charmy and teleports Psycho Mantis onto stage} And just to make this more fun {Injects both with steroids}

-One bloody battle later-

Gaby: {Revives Silver} someone will have to clean this up. Shadow!

Shadow: Say what am not a janitor!

Gaby: {Holds a riffle to Shadow's head} clean my bishie clean. {Laughs evilly and lighting shows up in the background.

Shadow: {Shudders and gets out mop and begins to clean up the mess}

Gaby: On to Sonic's dare!

-Another bloody battle later-

Gaby: {Revives both Shadow and Sonic} you guys are idiots….

Shadow: I'll show you idiot {Blows up Sonic with a bazooka}

Gaby: Another random killing Shadow, you'll have to clean it up! {Revives Sonic while Shadow cleans up the blood from the floor}

Charmy: Um, it means when you're afraid of small spaces? I think…

Everyone: {Shouts} YOU'RE A SHIT, AH!

Gaby: {Clogs Shadows gun} No random shootings.

Shadow: Son of a {Beep}

Tails: {reads dare again} Ok! {Disappears and appears with Metal gear RAY and starts an all out fight with the Chaream fans but quickly gets overtaken} Help!

Gaby: we've lost him. But that's it for the chapter!

Shadow: Remember don't forget to send more truths and dares. See you in the next chapter.

Gaby: {Clings to Shadow} I love you!

**A/N: End of chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Shadow hates the Machine,Lots of blood

**Author's Note: Here's another funny chapter. Hope I'll receive more dares and stuff as the chapters go by. Until I receive more dares I will be doing two per chapter.**

Shadow: And anyway thanks to those who did send in dares.

Gaby: And now its time for our first dare for this chapter! Shadow pull the lever of our mighty Truth or Dare machine to get our first dare.

Shadow: Why do I have to do it, why don't you do it? That {Beep}ing machine hit me in the face with a paper.

Gaby: Just do it. {To the readers} I made the machine like that on purpose its funny.

Shadow: {Grumbles and walks over to the Truth or Dare Machine and pulls the lever getting hit on the face with a piece of paper}. That's it I had it with this {beep}ing {beep} {beep} {beep} Machine of Hell! {Charges at machine}

Gaby: I wouldn't do that if I was you Shadow. {Giggles and watches a giant laser gun blow Shadow into the fans, while catching the paper with the dare} Now this is our first dare for this chapter:

_Sup! This dimentio713 here!_

_Sonic- How much do you weigh_

_Chip- Bring in him and caliburn then *Points to the closet*_

_Caliburn- call everybody a knave and watch the torture unfold... on you!_

_See ya later and have a great, random, idiotic day!_

_dimentio713_

Sonic: well I don't know, I run a lot so I shouldn't weight too much.

Gaby: Well there only one way to find out! {Places Sonic on a weight machine that doesn't look very safe}

Sonic: Are you sure this thing is a weight machine.

Gaby: Sure it is, look it tells you how much you weight.

Sonic: really? {Looks at fake numbers} Hey! This….{Boom}

Gaby: {laughs} That was great. {Revives Sonic}{Brings in Chip and Caliburn onto the stage} Shadow, please get the closet cleared, I forgot I left two people in there.

Shadow: {Fuming as fans tore half of his fur off} Sure {Stomps to closet and throws its occupants out and shoves Chip and Caliburn in} They don't pay me enough for this.

Gaby: You don't get paid at all Shadow….

Shadow: Right…

-moments later-

{Chip and Caliburn walk out of closet}

Gaby: Shut it I don't want to know.

Chip: but….

Gaby: I said Shut It!

Chip: B...{Boom}

Gaby: Thank you Shadow...

Shadow: No problem...

Caliburn: {Walks up to Shadow} Knave…

Shadow: What did you say? {Takes out gun}

Caliburn: {repeats} Knave…

Shadow: {Shoots Caliburn's head off} You bastard!

Gaby: {Stares at Shadow} You're extremely violent you know that {Revives Caliburn.}

-Many Knave callings and bloody killings later-

Gaby: I have revived Caliburn about 5,678 times that's a record!

Shadow: And I never get tired of that.

Gaby: Well at least I didn't get called a knave.

Shadow: ….

Gaby: Well onto the next dare for the chapter, Shadow pull the lever

Shadow: {Goes and pulls the lever and get hit in the face again} Argh!! I hate this {bleep}in son of a {Bleep} Machine! {Charges at it again with a bazooka and gets blown into fans again}

Gaby: I never get tired of that {Catches floating piece of paper} And here's the next and last dare for this chapter:

_Funny XD. I hope you know a bit about sci/fi,_

_Sonic, Silver, and Shadow: one of you will be infected by an Alien (normally_

_I would have added Amy to this line up, but that would have made things too_

_predictable)_

_Knuckles: face off against a Predator (they both have the same hair! XD)_

_Tails: make your own Frankenstien monster (don't worry, I'll start torturing_

_him in my next review)_

_Chip: I know just the thing! Put him in the closet with Midna from Zelda_

_Twilight Princess!_

_TTFN Ta ta for now_

_EmpireofShadow_

Gaby: {Pushes Sonic, Silver, and Shadow into a line and suddenly the lights go out} Well that's unfortunate.

Amy: {who was reluctantly revives} What's going on here!

Everyone: {Except Sonic, Silver and Shadow runs around screaming in panic until an eerie looking green light appeared}

Gaby: looks like our guests are here… {Slowly hides under a table}

Alien: {silently goes over to where Sonic, Silver and Shadow are, then a scream is heard and the lights go back on}

Gaby: {comes out of hiding spot and stands in front of Sonic, Silver and Shadow} everyone okay here? {Suddenly all hell breaks loose}

-Moments later-

Gaby: Well Silver had to be put away into a room; apparently he got infected by that Alien thing. We'll move on then.

Knuckles: Oh boy I get a dare!

Gaby: I wouldnt be to happy if I was you.

Knuckles: Why?

Gaby: {Teleports Knuckles and a Predator into a battle field} that's why. And for everyone here I put a camera on the battle field for us to watch {A huge TV appears out of nowhere showing the fight between Knuckles and a Predator} And it looks like Knuckles is getting his ass kicked there {giggles}

Tails: Oh Boy I get to build my own monster. And I know just what to do with it. {Runs off to create his Frankenstein monster}

Gaby: And while Tails is making his own monster, god knows what he's thinking to do with it, we'll move on top Chip's dare. {Teleports Midna onto the stage and shoves both into closet} Have fun!

Tails: {comes back on stage and sics his weird looking Frankenstein monster on Charmy and Amy} Die you bastards!

Gaby & Shadow: Now that's what am talking about!

Knuckles: {drags self in and dies but gets revived again}

Sonic: {eats a chilidog} Is this chapter over?

Gaby: Am afraid it is {Sad}

Shadow: Don't worry readers, just submit some dares to us here at the show and the next chapter will be up soon.

Gaby: I really love you Shadow, you're such a good helper.

Shadow: Don't get your underwear in a knot there….

**A/N: that's it for the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to send me more dares, as many of you readers as you can, please send dares.**


	4. Lots of pain and Shadow's violence

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I must remind you again to please send me some more dares those who read but don't submit anything.**

Gaby: Here's another exciting chapter.

Shadow: Much thanks to those who sent in dares.

Gaby: This fanfic has been getting updates faster than I thought but my other fanfics aren't getting updated. So I might as well work on two other chapters for those two that I need to update.

Sonic: Meanwhile why don't you just start the show and get our torture over with.

Gaby: Very well if that's what you want Sonic {Evil Grin} Shadow why don't you go ahead and pull the lever of the Truth or Dare machine now, and read us the first dare for the chapter.

Shadow: Whatever {Walks to the machine and pulls the lever getting hit in the face yet again} ….

Gaby: hey you're taking that pretty well Shadow.

Shadow: Shut up.

Gaby: Now no need to get snappy, just read the damn dare.

Shadow: {sighs} The first dare for this chapter is the following:

_For some reason, I get the distinct impression that you don't like Amy. XD_

_Tails: (and you should have known this was coming) you girl, closet, Sonic,_

_now!_

_Rouge: become the vampire queen, choose one character to be your servant_

_Cream: abandon Cheese and get a new chao (for some reason, this dare makes me_

_feel the worst)_

_Amy: (let's see how shall you suffer? "snaps fingers" I got it!) Take_

_Shadow's place in SA2 and fall through the atmosphere._

_Silver: tell him that he is in fact the Iblis Trigger. Watch the results._

_Mephiles: get a mouth (I don't care how)_

_EmpireofShadow_

Gaby: {to reader} And you are right my dear reader I do hate Amy with every fiber of my being.

Amy: But how can you h--- {Boom}

Gaby: Die you piece of {beep} {Smirks} hehe

Shadow: Was that really necessary?

Sonic: Who cares.

Gaby: {Revives Amy} Yes it was necessary.

Tails: I don't like my dare very much.

Gaby: Shut up Fluffy {uses powers to transform Tails into a girl and throws her in closet.} Sonic there's a hot chick waiting for you in the closet

Sonic: Really? {zooms into closet}

Gaby: Am sure he'll find out sooner or later but for now I'll let them be.

Shadow: isn't that kind of cruel?

Gaby: Shut up Shads, that's the point of this whole show, and just for your insolence you will be the one to tell Sonic that hot chick is actually Tails.

Shadow: I hate you

Gaby: I love you too

Rouge: How do I do that.

Gaby: you're a vampire bat now go make yourself queen and take someone to be your humble servant.

Rouge: Alright then, I choose….Knuckles!

Knuckles: Say what? Am not going anywhere with that jewel thief

Gaby: {Shakes head and hypnotizes Knuckles} Have a nice time you two {Watches Rouge and Knuckles leave. Too bad they don't know that castle is full of Knuxouge fans.

Amy: You are evil you know that, I don't know how someone as innocent looking as you can be so… {Boom}

Gaby: Shut up you piece of {Beep}! And now because you dare to open your mouth you will be punished. You shall now be sent to SA2 and you will take Shadow's place in falling through the atmosphere {Teleports Amy into SA2}

Cream: Do I really have to abandon Cheese?

Gaby: yes, Cheese has a very bad illness and the best thing you can do is stay away and get a new pet chao.

Cream: well I don't know.

Gaby: Do you want Cheese to die?

Cream: Well no {Hands Cheese over}

Gaby: {Takes Cheese and hands Cream a devil chao}

Cream: {runs off crying}

Gaby: {Hands Cheese to Shadow} Throw him to the fans.

Shadow: Will do {Throws Cheese to fans, who keep him as a stuffed toy}

Sonic: {Falls out of closet with a girl turned Tails}

Shadow: Hey Sonic! You know you just had 'It' with Tails?

Sonic &Tails: {throw up}

Shadow: {cleans up mess muttering vows for vengeance under his breath}

Gaby: {pokes Silver with a pitch fork} Hey did you know you are the Iblis Trigger?

Silver:{Abruptly throws self to fans who sell his fur and tail; and quills on ebay.}

Shadow: Wow that was so anti-climactic.

Gaby: But it was funny.

Shadow: oh yeah it was {smirk}

Gaby: {Drags in Mephiles and is dressed in surgery clothes} Dr. Shadow looks like we have an important surgery to do {Places Mephiles on operating table in the middle of the stage and straps him down.}

Shadow: {Comes in also dressed in surgery clothes} What is it for today?

Gaby: It seems that Mephiles here is in need for a mouth!

Shadow: Lets do it {does the mouth surgery}

-After many many hours of Mephiles's screaming-

Gaby: Surgery is completed!

Shadow: And it was successful, Mephiles now has a mouth

Mephiles:{Runs off crying with new mouth}

Gaby: {Shouts after Mephiles} Don't be such a cry baby Mephiles!!

Shadow: Hmmpf.

Gaby: Well that's it for that dare now onto the next one submitted to us.

Shadow: {pulls the lever of the oh mighty Truth Or Dare Machine and gets hit in the face with a piece of paper}

Gaby: I think that hedgehog is planning something.

Shadow: This dare reads:

_Tails: You control metal gear REX while Big controls Metal gear RAY then put_

_the fight on Youtube!_

_Sonic: Why are you such a SOB to Tails? you must let the fangirls have their_

_way with you!_

_Knuckles: Fight Grey Fox (Metal Gear) in a minefield_

_Everyone: Everytime Eggman talks you must shout "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU 40 YEAR_

_OLD VIRGIN!_

_Tails & Knuckles: After your dares, got to San Andreas and become members of_

_Grove Street Families_

_2847565_

Gaby: quick Shadow get me a camera!

Shadow: Why?

Gaby: Didn't you hear Tails and Big are controlling Metal gear REX and Metal gear RAY in the parking lot!

Shadow: Wow {Goes to get camera and goes into parking lot to film the fight which Tails was winning and Shadow only got injured by Big trying to control Metal Gear RAY. {Comes in all dusty looking with patches of fur torn off} Here's your video

Gaby: Great this will go on Youtube! {puts video on Youtube}

Sonic: I don't know that's just the way I am.

Gaby: and just for that you will be throw into the Tails's fangirls!

Shadow:{kicks Sonic into the Tails fangirls} Bon Voyage Faker!

Gaby: {teleports Knuckles back onto the stage} Fun's over Knuckles {Then Teleports Knuckles and Grey Fox to a mine field} For the enjoyment of the fans I will let them watch the battle {Huge screen appears over the fans}

Eggman:{comes on to the stage} Am finally here!

Everyone:{Shouts} _SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU 40 YEAR_

_OLD VIRGIN!_

Shadow: {Shoots Eggman} You bastard why did you have to speak!

Eggman: {in pain} But i….

Everyone: {shouts} _SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU 40 YEAR_

_OLD VIRGIN!_

Shadow: {Kills Eggman with a bazooka} Die!

Gaby: Shadow quit being so damn violent!

Shadow: I can't help it.

Gaby: Riiiiiight.

Knuckles; drags self in all bloody and scorched from the exploding mines and dies}

Gaby: Don't die on us Knuckles you still have one more dare {Revives Knuckles and turns Tails back into a boy and then sends them to San Andreas}

Shadow: well that's it for today. Don't forget to submit truths and dares and for those of you who submit them for every chapter please tell other people about this. You don't want to make our poor Authoress sad do you? She works so hard to be as evil and funny as she can, so do her a favor and have more people submit dares to this show so we can all have fun.

Sonic: You sure are a good speech gives Shadow.

Shadow: don't ruin the moment you stupid blue furball faker

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, I wont repeat about the submit dares thing because Shadow already did that for me. Enjoy the next chapter wont be up as soon, so that will give you some time to give dares lots of them**


	5. Hostess goes nuts, lots of killings

**Author's note: here's another exciting funny chapter. It came to be updated sooner that I though because I had this idea with the reviews I got that wouldn't stop nagging me.**

Shadow: thanks to all those who sent in dares.

Gaby: And now to attract more readers me and Shadow will do a five second carnage panic. {Hands a gun to Shadow and keeps a gun for herself} on my mark, ready, set, FIRE!

-Fives seconds and many deaths later-

Shadow: That was awes--- {Boom}

Gaby: {eyes widen} Why must these hands betray me!! {Sobs over Shadow's dead corpse} Whyy!!! {Revives everyone including Shadow}

Shadow: {stares} Are you crying?

Gaby: {wipes tears} N…no why would you say that…just get our first review(yeah I decided to switch it to review)

Shadow: {Inches over to the Truth Or Dare machine and pulls the lever dodging the paper but gets hit by the real review paper and a brick} Augh!!! I hate this machine!!! {Kicks it and get hit by another brick} {growls} This is what the review says:

_Have you read my own Truth or Dare? I had the strangest sense of deja vu_

_with that, Bon Voyage Faker, line. "shrugs" Whatever. I like it._

_Shadow: "hands him his Shadow Rifle" You have my permission to go crazy on_

_the Truth or Dare machine_

_Sonic: sorry Blue, but your going to be changed into a baby_

_Tails: take care of baby Sonic_

_Amy: keep her far away from baby Sonic_

_Gaby: you must NOT kill Amy for this chapter (don't worry, just read the next_

_dare)_

_Omega and Gamma: "straps Amy to a large bullseye" Target practice!_

_Happy hunting._

_EmpireofShadow_

Gaby: {reads her dare over} Ahhhh not even once! {Runs around the stage screaming}

Shadow: And while our hostess is running amock screaming like a maniac we'll move on to my dare {Takes the Shadow Riffle and goes crazy on the Truth or Dare machine which gets out a huuuuge laser gun and blows him through the ceiling}

Gaby: Ahhhh Shadow made a whole in my ceiling! {Continues to run around the stage screaming until Shadow lands on her making another whole in the ceiling}

Shadow: Am okay!

Gaby: Ahh theres another whole in my ceiling, Shadow fix it!

Shadow: with what we're broke

Gaby: think of something {Re-reads her dare and gets up from under Shadow and runs around screaming again}

Shadow: On to the next dare! {Drags Sonic into the middle of the stage} Since our hostess is running around like a manic again somewhere back stage, I now have her powers since she's unavailable {Turns Sonic into a baby and walks over to Tails} Here Tails take care of him

Tails: Why?

Shadow: Because I have a humiliating video of you doing your pillow while you where sleeping {Puts Baby Sonic in Tails arms}

Tails: Hey That's blackmail! And how did you get a video of that?

Shadow: I have my sources { Leaves to stand back into the middle of the stage} Now for the next dare.

Amy: What , but you cant keep me away from my Sonic

Gaby: {shouts from backstage} Yes we can you {beep}ing piece of {beep} {Suddenly men in black suits and sunglasses surround Tails and baby Sonic}

Shadow: Well hello to the body guards {Looks at Gaby as she comes back on stage} Good job there, who says you cant watch Amy suffer without making her suffer yourself

Amy: {is currently trying to get through the body guards but gets knocked into the fan boys who do unspeakable acts upon her}\

Gaby: you got a point there Shadow, but I like making her suffer.

Shadow: Well strap in because am sure you'll like this next dare. {Hauls Amy out of fan boys and straps her to a huge bullseye.}

Gaby: you're right I do {watches as Omega and Gamma who came out of nowhere start shooting at Amy with all their weapons}(Laughs}

Shadow: and that concludes this review on to the next. I'll have Knuckles pull the lever of the indestructible Truth or Dare machine while I get Gaby to revive Amy.

Knuckles: {Walks to the Truth or Dare machine and pulls the lever and get hit in the balls with a piece of paper}{growls}

Shadow: {Runs by Knuckles laughing and grabs the piece of paper} I managed to get our hostess to revive Amy. Here's our next review {wide eyed as he reads}:

_Ok! How about this:_

_Sonic: Realizes he has feelings for Amy._

_Amy: Realizes she actually loves Shadow._

_Shadow: Realizes he loves Amy too. (Yay, ShadAmy!)_

_Knuckles & Blaze: Hook up. (I don't know why)_

_Rouge & Silver: Hook up. (Why not?)_

_Cream: Decides she's sick of the nice thing, and instead gathers together a_

_huge army of Chao to take over Eggman's base and she then uses the robots to_

_try and take over the world._

_Tails: Since everyone else seems to be preoccupied, he tries to stop Cream._

_Shade: She shows up and isn't happy about Knuckles and Blaze together._

_Tikal: Same thing as Shade (I smell a catfight)_

_Elise: Somehow, she gets teleported into the story... And directly on top of_

_a bomb. (Burn, baby!)_

_And there ya go!_

_Illia_

Gaby : {reads review herself and turns red}

Shadow: Are you okay?

Gaby: {blows up something} Does that answer your question?

Shadow: I'll take that as a no you aren't okay. Lets do the dares people.

Sonic: {walks over to Amy} I just realized I love you.

Amy: Well to bad I love Shadow now.

Shadow:{Walks over to Amy and takes her to the closet}

Gaby: {turns purple in outrage and yells} How dare you lay your unworthy hands on my Shadow… slut!!! SILVER!

Silver: What the hell did I do?

Gaby: Get over here I have a mission for you.

Silver: {walks over to Gaby}

Gaby{ whisper suspiciously into Silver's ear and hands him a suspicious looking pack of green paper and a gun}

Silver: {goes to closet and opens the door and starts shooting at anything that's moving}

ShadAmy fans: {Start a rebellion against Silver}

Gaby: {lets a cage fall upon the ShadAmy fans and starts a killing spree} Die!!

Blaze: That girl is way too violent, even more than Shadow is

-several Amy screams, Shadow laughing and killings later-

Tails: {walks over to Gaby} That reviewer said you couldn't kill Amy for the whole chapter.

Gaby: He said that **I** couldn't kill Amy but he didn't say that Silver couldn't kill Amy.

Tails: But you told {Boom}{is sent flying through the roof}

Gaby: Shhh I didn't do a thing

Knuckles: {walks over to Blaze} Hey

Blaze: {Takes Knuckles and goes into closet kicking out Amy's corpse}

Gaby: well that was easier than I expected

Rouge: {Takes Silver and goes to the showers}

Gaby: She's such a whore {rolls eyes}

Rouge: {from backstage} Am Not!!

Gaby: Shut up!!

Shadow: Don't start a catfight here.

Gaby: {clings to Shadow} whatever you say

Cream: Am tired of being nice, am tired of being a hero {Goes emo and build a giant chao army and heads over to Eggman's base and invades it}

Tails: Wait Cream! {runs after Cream}

Tikal & Shade: {Arrive at Stage while Knuckles and Blaze appear still making out and gasp}

Tikal & Shade: You whore! {Attack Blaze and a fight cloud forms}

Gaby: {still clinging to Shadow} Now that's what I call a catfight!

Shadow: And it's interesting too.

Gaby: {Sets a bomb in the middle of the stage and teleports Elise on top of it and it explodes}

Elise: Ahhhhhhh! {is sent to space}

Everyone: {laughs}

Gaby: Well that it for this chapter, am too lazy to put a third review in here but my chapter are already long enough already so I'll be doing two a chapter!

Shadow: Now for the story stats. So far this story has 72 visitors and 126 hits and only10 reviews.

Gaby: I am slightly disappointed this review count is lower than I expected.

Shadow: Don't forget to send in reviews and watch us suffer.

Gaby: See you in the next chapter

**A/N: this chapter was pretty funny, and for those who aren't aware Gaby isn't an OC she's me that's my nickname. Well anyway see ya and send in reviews! Also if you haven't noticed, I hate Amy and I hate the pairing ShadAmy . just to let you guys know.**


	6. Big gets used to get money for stage rep

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Now my sense of humor might be crazy since am listening to Witch Doctor and I got it stuck in my head.**

Shadow: As usual thank you for the reviews that where sent in and before anyone sues the authoress she owns none of the characters in this story except for herself.

Gaby: {Dances past Shadow singing} Uh Eeh Uh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang!

Shadow:{Stares} Oooookkkk. {Runs after her with a tranquilizer dart}

Blaze: I think that girl has brought humor to a new level

Tails: I wouldn't be so sure its humor I think she's just crazy

Knuckles: Shhh, don't let her hear you say that

Sonic: She won't hurt us as much as she likes to hurt Amy

Amy: Hey!

Gaby: {stops singing} Amy you don't have the right to speak {Duck tapes Amy's mouth shut} Much better! {Goes of to sing}

Shadow: {Stares after the hostess and shakes his head} Here our first review {Walks over to the Truth or Dare machine and pulls the lever, only to get knocked out by a brick that falls on his head}

Tails: {Walks over to the knocked out Shadow and picks up the paper} This is what it says:

_Yeah, I don't like ShadAmy either. Actually, for some odd reason, the only_

_pairing I like with Shadow is Blaze. I don't know why. "shrugs"_

_Gaby: for not killing Amy this chapter (at least not directly) you get a_

_prize. "hands her Shadow's entire arsenal and puts her in a room full of Amy_

_clones" Have fun!_

_Knuckles: ...Why is your Super Form pink? Are you gay or something?_

_"shrugs" In any case throw him and Sonic to the yaoi-fangirls._

_Shadow: "throws him and Blaze in the closet" Don't tell Gaby this!_

_Jet: attempt to go Super. "explodes"_

_That all for now, enjoy!_

_EmpireofShadow_

Gaby: {is somewhere backstage}

Tails: It seems our hostess is busy being crazy somewhere backstage and Shadow is knocked out, we'll go onto Knuckles's dare

Knuckles: What, am not gay! Sega made my super form that way! { Rouge and Tails shove him and Sonic to the yaoi fangirls, screaming is heard}

Blaze: Am not waiting till Shadow wakes up! {Goes over to Shadow and drags him into closet}

Tails: No one tell Gaby about this, she'll go beserk if she finds out Blaze got to go in the closet with Shadow before her. {Shudders} On to Jet's dare.

Jet: Ok! {Grabs all seven chaos emeralds and tries to turn super but ends up exploding into a million pieces}

Everyone: {Laughs}

Gaby: {Comes back onstage and reads her dare} Whooohooo! {Suddenly realizes something} Hey where's Shadow?

Tails: {Nervous} He went to go take a break, but he told me to give you this {Hauls a huge wheelbarrow full of Shadow's weapons} Just go to the room to the left

Gaby: {hauls wheelbarrow into the room full of Amy clones and goes beserk}

-Many explosions later-

Shadow: {Heads out of closet with Blaze, the stage shakes violently again and more explosions are heard and felt} What the hell is going on here!?!

Tails: Gaby is in a room full of Amy clones and with your entire arsenal

Shadow: Figures {Sudden realization dawns on him} Where'd she get my entire arsenal from?

Tails: {nervous again} I sorta gave it to her, she asked where you where and I didn't want to tell her you where in the closet with Blaze because she'll go nuts

Shadow: {Shakes his head and walks over to the room Gaby is in and hauls her out} Come on we have more reviews to get to.

Gaby: {pouts} But I wasn't done yet

Shadow: Don't worry. {Walks to the Truth or Dare Machine and pulls the lever as Sonic and Knuckles are throw back on stage} Here's the next review {runbs the spot where the paper his him}:

_Dares:_

_Eggman: Throw sissy punches at Tails_

_Tails: (PASSES HIM A SOCOM PISTOL) Just thought you might need this!_

_Rouge: Hit on Tails. (I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!)_

_Charmy: (TELEPORTS SOLID SNAKE ONSTAGE) Chant to Snake "MERYL'S DEAD!" until_

_he does something (Snake'll shoot him!)_

_Tails: (Turns Tails 18) You'll need this for Rouge's dare and after that you_

_stay 18!_

_(ADDS STORY TO FAVORITES) 1 of the best fics EVER!_

_Nazi Tails_

Gaby: Looks like we have a fan…

Shadow: I would be surprised, with your insane sense of humor we might get more fans.

Eggman: {walks over to Tails and throw a sissy punch at him but misses}

Gaby: haha! You SUCK!

Tails: {Takes Socom pistol and shoots Eggman with it} Take that you lousy villain.

Eggman: {in pain} Am not that bad

Tails: {kills Eggman} Of course you are.

Gaby: {Revives Eggman who runs off crying} Wow….

Shadow: That's just awkward.

Gaby: Shut up {Turns Tails 18}

Rouge: {walks over to Tails} Hey there cutie

Tails: {stares at Rouge} Hey Rouge

Rouge: {Takes Tails hand and takes him into closet} Come on I want to show you something

Gaby: {Suddenly screams} My brain!!

Shadow: What the hell what that

Gaby: I just got a sick image in my head {Bangs head on Shadow's shoulder}

Shadow: …

Gaby: {Teleports Solid Snake onto the stage} Time for your dare Charmy

Charmy: {Flies around Snake singing} Meryl's Dead, Merly's Dead

-several hours later-

Snake: {shoots Charmy and leaves}

Gaby: My ears!! Next time we get a dare like that remind me to get earplugs!

Shadow: Same here {Randomly does a chaos blast on the already dead Charmy and destroys half the stage}

Gaby: My stage!! You idiot! {throws bricks at Shadow} Fix it now!

Shadow: How? Ow, How? Ow

Gaby: {silence} I think I just got an idea {Ties Big to a pole} 20 bucks to shoot Big {A huge line forms in a second} Wow

Shadow: And while people are shooting at Big why don't you go ahead and send in some reviews! We can never have too many!

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Send in reviews and watch the show. Updates will come spontaneously!**


	7. The Shadow Amy confusion!

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Shadow: As usual thank you all for your reviews.

Gaby: {jumps around with joy} I did it!

Shadow: What are you so happy about?

Gaby: We're rich, the letting people shoot big to get money for repairs idea worked, and now we are rich!

Shadow: Good for you now is there somewhere you want to go?

Gaby: Yes, am going to go hire workers at the agency to fix the damages YOU did to my stage and roof

Shadow: It wasn't my fault, I blame the machine

Gaby: Don't back-sass me now go get the first review. Oh and would you mind taking over the show while am gone

Shadow: Not at all { goes over to the Truth or Dare machine and pulls the lever, and amazingly catches the blasted piece of paper before it hits his face but sadly gets hit by a brick} Augh! It was better when this piece of {beep} was only hitting me with paper!

Gaby: {heads of to the agency to hire workers as well as go shopping}

Shadow: Our hostess might take a long while to get back but well go on to our first review of the day. This is what it says:

_amy: for two chapters you must wear a shock collar and everytime you get near_

_sonic it'll shock you until sonic or you go away_

_Chintara_

Shadow: Well this is a relatively short review so we'll do two others in this chapter.

Tails: That's doesn't sound like fun

Shadow: Shut up Tails {Goes over to Amy with a box and hands it to her} Sonic wanted to give you this

Sonic: {from a distance_} I didn't…..{Boom}

Knuckles: Shhh you'll ruin it

Amy: Finally I get something that shows Sonic loves me {Opens box and puts on collar} This is tacky but oh well {Runs over to Sonic and gets shocked}

Shadow: {Has a camera in hand and is laughing} Gaby will definitely want to see this

-A hundred shocks later-

Amy: {Walks away from Sonic} Why much love hurt so much {Cries}

Shadow: on to the next review{Pulls lever and get the next review running away before a brick hits him again} This is what it says:

_I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you, bu bum bum, and then the_

_Witch Doctor he told me what to do. I love that song! Let's go for a_

_transformation motif this time._

_Silver: become a cockatwo (I thinks that's how it's spelled), you can only_

_say one thing. "Destroy the Iblis Trigger"_

_Shadow and Amy: switch bodies_

_Knuckles: become a dog "throws a frisbee into traffic" Fetch!_

_Sonic: female "throws him in the closet with Tails" What?_

_Jet and Wave: switch bodies "throws them in the closet"_

_All for now, till next time, seeya._

_EmpireofShadow_

Shadow: well since our hostess is still out with the money, I'll have to do all the magic work {Turns silver into a cockatoo} his should be pretty annoying.

Silver: {Hops about} destroy the Iblis Trigger, Destroy the Iblis Trigger

Shadow: {point a gun at the cockatoo turned Silver} Shut up

Silver: Destroy the Iblis Trigger, Destroy the Iblis Trigger

Shadow: I said shut up!!!

Silver: Dest….{Boom}

Shadow: take that bastard! {Looks at next dare} I definitely don't like this one and neither will the hostess {uses the oh so powerful magic to make him and Amy switch bodies}

Gaby: {comes in with a load of shopping bags} Am back!! Shadow the workers said they'll be by later on

Shadow(in Amy's body): That's great

Gaby: {looks in the direction where Shadow's body was and walks over to the supposed 'Shadow'} That's awkward I thought I just heard Amy sound like you {Shrugs and clings to 'Shadow'}

Shadow(in Amy's body): But that's not….

Gaby: {Glares at 'Amy'} I didn't give you permission to talk! {Runs of after 'Amy' with a gun}

Shadow(In Amy's body): Wait Gaby, its me Shadow!

Gaby: You won't fool me!

Shadow(In Amy's body): This is definitely an uncomfortable situation! {dodges bullets}

Amy(In Shadow's body): Well at least am safe cant say much for Shadow though {Walks away}

Shadow(In Amy's body):{Crashes into Sonic and gets shocked by the shock collar} I hate this show

-Due to technical difficulties and some confusions we will be back in a short couple minutes while we fix this-

-A couple minutes later-

Gaby: Well am glad that's settled and everything's back to normal {Happily clings to Shadow, who is again in his own body}

Shadow: I hope this incident doesn't repeat again.

Gaby: Me too. On to the next dare

Knuckles: {Watches Frisbee} am not a dog

Gaby: {Changes Knuckles into a dog} Now you are now go fetch!

Knuckles: {Goes to fetch Frisbee that landed in the traffic and gets run over}

Gaby: {frowns} That wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be, but at least he got tortured {Shrugs}

Shadow: {Chuckles} looks like Knuckles isn't the only one who's going to get tortured

Gaby: {turns Sonic into a girl and shoves 'her' and Tails into closet} You kids have fun now {giggles}

Shadow: more body switching care to handle this?

Gaby: Gladly {Switches Jet's and Wave's bodies and throws them into another closet that randomly appears} I'll give them ten seconds to find out

Tails& Sonic: {Run out of closet throwing up}

Gaby: Eww looks like this is a job for Amy {Grabs Amy and uses her as a mop to clean up the vomit and throws her in a trash can} All better

Shadow: Shall we go to the last review?

Gaby: Yes!

Shadow: {walks over to the Truth or Dare machine and pulls the lever getting hit by a paper and a blob of mud} Eww that's new {Shakes the mud out of his fur} Heres what the dare says:

_Would you believe that I've never heard of a truth or dare fan-fic? Well_

_anyway, I've got a dare..._

_Amy: Start hitting on Sonic._

_Blaze: Gets angry at Amy because she likes Sonic too, so she unleashes a_

_torent of fire upon Amy._

_Sonic: Sees Amy engulfed in flames. Goes over to her and starts roasting_

_marshmallows._

_Tails: Kills Cheese (Cream's chao)._

_Cream: Watches in horror. (I feel terrible now)_

_Rouge and Silver: Hook up again. (Well they do look cute together)_

_Knuckles: Gets jealous at Silver and goes to fight him._

_Shade: Gets jealous that Knuckles likes Rouge so much._

_*A melee between Silver, Knuckles, Rouge and Shade erupts*_

_Elise: Is teleported into the story again and lands on a giant bulls-eye._

_Omega: More target practice._

_Gaby and Shadow: You deserve a reward for doing Illia's ShadAmy dare, so you_

_two can do whatever you want._

_Well, there you go!_

Gaby: this will be fun

Amy: {Walks over to Sonic and gets shocked but ignores her and clings to Sonic} Oh how I love you Sonikku

Sonic: This is awkward, let go Amy

Blaze:{becomes enraged at seeing Amy with Sonic and goes over and sets Amy on fire}

Amy: {runs around screaming and falls over dead}

Sonic: {goes over to Amy and starts roasting marshmallows} Who wants some?

Gaby: Oooh I do! {Goes over and sits next to Sonic and starts roasting marshmallows also

Shadow: It's incredible how much that girl hates Amy

Tails: Tell me about it {Goes over to Cream snatches Cheese and kills him}

Cream: {Watches in absolute horror} Cheese!! {Kills self}

Gaby: That's was very strange and anti climactic

Silver& Rouge: {go hand in hand into one of the closets}

Knuckles: {Dog spell ha worn off and watches Silver and Rouge head to the closet and pounces on Silver and starts fighting him} Stay away from Rouge!

Shade: Walks in from back stage and becomes furious and goes over to starts a fight with Rouge, eventually both fights become one}

Gaby: {Giggles} This is funny {A giant bulls eye appears in the middle of the stage with Elise strapped onto it} Go crazy Omega!

Omega: Will do {Opens fire on Elise}

Shadow: {Stares at Gaby}

Gaby: What she deserves it!

Tails: You both have a dare you know

Gaby: Really {Looks at paper} Whoohoo! {Drags Shadow into closet}

Shadow: Help! Someone!

Sonic& Tails: {Laugh} Have fun Shadow!

Tails: That's it for this chapter! Since our Hostess and Co-host are busy in the closet. I'll have to tell you all to send in more dares. I heard the hostess is running out of them

Sonic: That's all for no but wait we're forgetting the story stats so here they are: so far we have 243 hits, 120 views and 18 reviews

Tails: Keep on sending review our hostess loves them especially when Amy gets tortured!

**A/N: That's it for the chapter I decided to put in three reviews because the first one was so short. So keep on sending them I am running out! See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Strange moments

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for so long I have been extremely busy hope you forgive me! Anyway I don't own anything except for myself.**

Shadow: We are now back after our long unexpected break. And thanks to all who sent dares during that time.

Gaby: Again am really sorry for leaving you all for that while.

Shadow: Nevermind that now we're back on the show.

Gaby: Then stop yapping and pull the lever of the Truth or Dare machine.

Shadow: {Mutters and goes to pull the lever} I see she hasn't lost any of the bossing around. {gets whacked by a fish as he catches the first dare} Now that's new.

Gaby: {snickers evilly and whispers to readers} I made it do that. {To Shadow} Read the dare!

Shadow: And here is our first Dare for the chapter {Reads it}

_Well I got a few dares for everyone._

_Amy: put Sonic in chains and whip him with a whiplash._

_Shadow: you and Gaby must kiss hungerly._

_Sonic: get inside a 100 feet pool._

_Silver: chace Blaze all over the stage for a few intensions ( I would like to_

_let Gaby decide those intensions. Example revenge of something)._

_Blaze: strip-tease in front of everyone._

_Tails: fight with Cream._

_Big: sit on Amy._

_Knuckles: dress and act like a little preety princess_

_P.S LOVE YA SONIC(KISSY ON THE CHEEK). SORRY AMY HE'S MINE!_

_SONIC LOVER GIRL_

Shadow: Oh {beep}. Well lets start off with Amy's dare.

Amy: {Grabs chains, a whiplash and Sonic}

Sonic: What did I ever do to you!

-a thousand whips later-

Gaby: Wow poor Sonic. Oh well {Shruggs} Shadow its turn for your dare

Shadow: No! that's for last.

Gaby: {Glares at him} It better happen or you get the bomb

Shadow: {Backs away and shoves Sonic into a 100 feet pool once he got free from Amy}

Sonic: {drowns}

Gaby: Wow he's a idiot, it only took him 2 seconds to die {revives Sonic}

Silver: Come here Blaze! {Chases Blaze around with a box of chocolates}

Blaze: Get away from me you pervert.

Silver: But we all know you're a slut

Gaby: {snickers }

Blaze: {looks at dare} Oh you have to be kidding me!

Gaby: The paper doesn't lie, now get undressing{Pokes Blaze with a stick}

Blaze: {does a strip tease, all the fan boys drool}

Gaby: {pushes Blaze into fan boy pit}

Shadow: You are evil you know that

Gaby: Thank you

Tails: Why do I have to fight Cream

Sonic: We all know you love Cosmo

Tails: {Fights Cream and blows her up}

Gaby: Look Big theres a nice chair for you to sit on{Points to Amy}

Big: D'ok {walks over to Amy and sits on her|

Gaby: {falls over laughing}

Knuckles: Why me!

Gaby: I'll give you the chaos emerald I stole

Knuckles: WHAT! You stole a chaos emerald?!

Gaby: {puts a princess dress on Knuckles}

Knuckles: {Sighs} I am pretty princess I love unicorns and other girly stuff, and I live in a big castle

Gaby: That wasn't funny {Blows him up}{then revives him and Amy and Blaze}

Shadow: {sighs} I don't get payed enough for this

Gaby: I don't pay you now come here {grabs him and kisses him}

Tails: {Goes over to the Truth or Dare machine and pulls the lever the dare paper comes floating out and Tails catches it} Well I guess it only happens to Shadow {reads Dare}

_Hm... What shall I do..._

_Amy: Start hitting on Knuckles_

_Knuckles: Closet with Amy! (you know you like her)_

_Rouge: Start hitting on Sonic_

_Sonic: Well, I don't know... The closet's full._

_Tails: Go provoke Shadow_

_Shadow: Enough with the guns. Here's a katana._

_Cream: Swear (I really wanna see her do it!)_

_Jet: Gives him a lozenge_

_Froggy: Go kill Big_

_Have fun!_

_The Darkness Within_

_Amy: To heck with Sonic! {Clings to Knuckles} I love you_

_Knuckles: What did I do to deserve this! {Takes Amy to closet}_

Gaby: Wow that killed two birds with one stone.

Rouge: {Follows Sonic around with flowers and chocolate}

Sonic: Stop following me! {Throws self into fan girls and gets ripped apart}

Gaby: These people are unpredictable {Blows up closet}

Shadow: {stares} Unpredictable huh?

Tails: {walks up to Shadow} hi hi hi hi hi hi hi

-Many hi's later-

Shadow: Shut up you bastard! {grabs gun but finds a katana in its place} NO! {Cuts Tails to pieces}

Gaby: Poor Tails {Revives Tails}

Cream: {Beep}ing {beep} Bastards

Gaby: Oooh bad rabbit {Blows her up}

Jet: {Eats lozenge and dies}

Gaby: Straaange

Froggy: {Puts a stake through Big's heart}

Gaby: I don't think he was a vampire but oh well

Shadow: Unfortunately that's it for today. And please be sure to send in more reviews. Our hostess accidentally deleted them all.

Gaby: {silence}

Everyone: See you all next chapter!

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me and send in some more reviews like Shadow said I deleted them all by accident. See you next chapter!**


	9. Insane Hostess

**Chapter Nine**

**Author's note: Hey here another funny chapter keep up the reviews I need more dares.**

Shadow: You know am starting to think that our hostess is on some kind of insanity pill.

Gaby: What did you say?

Amy: That you're insane

Gaby: {narrows her eyes} You {beep}!

Amy: H-{BOOM}

Knuckles: You got to admit she does have an obsession with blowing Amy-{Boom}

Gaby: Shut up and lets get to the reviews. {Revives Knuckles and Amy}

Shadow:{walks up to the Truth or Dare Machine and pulls the lever only to be squirted with hot lava} Ahhh! {beep}ing {beep} machine! {Dies}

Tails: {Picks up the paper with the review on it} Heres our first review for the chapter.

_Amy: suddenly have Androphobia (Fear of men)_

_Blaze: suddenly have Arsonphobia (Fear of fire)_

_Sonic: suddenly have Chronophobia (Fear of time)_

_Big: Jump of 300 cliffs_

_Shadow: become a dragon whelp for three chapters_

_Rouge: suddenly have Aviophobia and Aphenphosmphobia (Fear of flying and_

_being touched)_

_Knuckles: Knuckles stole the master emerald, take him down!_

_Silver: throw everyone on stage except yourself into the fan pit using_

_telekinesis_

_Gaby: Hire a janitor; he may use Amy to clean up_

_Cream: you turn into a chao and let Cheese have his way with you_

_Cosmo: become 18 years old and make out with Tails_

_Tails: grow seven more tails_

_Espio: Kill your two partners… which are more burdens if you think about_

_it_

_Charmy: pull your stringer out_

_Vector: jump off space colony ARK_

_Shadow: Kill Sonic, Amy and Big_

_Metal sonic: Kill Amy, Eilse and Chris_

_Gaby: go to your personal hell!_

_Meteorcrytsaledge_

Gaby: Hey Amy look what I have for you {Places a line of fan boys in front of her}

Amy: {screams so loud she spontaneously self-combusts}

Shadow: Uhh…is that even possible?

Gaby: It is here my dear bishie.

Shadow: I hate you

Gaby: I love you too

Shadow: Ugh! {storms away}

Blaze: {Sees Amy on fire and runs into fan pit} Noooooo!

Gaby: {gives Sonic a watch} Happy birthday!

Sonic: But its not my birth-{Looks at watch and screams, the watch blows up in his face}

Tails: You rigged that watch didn't you

Gaby: Maybe, I'll never tell! {Transports Big to a cliff}

Big: {gets pushed of by a rock and falls, over and over and over

-300 falls later-

Gaby: And I got it all on video.

Knuckles: You're evil

Gaby: Thank you {Blows Knuckles up}{Throws Rouge in fan boy pit}

Rouge: Noooo don't touch me someone get me out of here

Tails: Why don't you fly out?

Rouge: Am scared of flying {Gets killed and sold on ebay}

Sonic: Harsh

Knuckles: Where is this Knuckles! I have to get the Master Emerald from him

Gaby: He's right there {Point and Knuckles}

Knuckles: {beats himself up} Give me the Master Emerald you bastard!

Gaby: Wow he is more stupid than he looks

Silver: {Uses telekinesis and shoves everyone off the stage and into the fans} Ha!

Gaby: {Grabs onto a beam} You idiot! {Beats Silver into a bloody pulp} aww now I have to clean this up.

Shadow: Why not hire a janitor?{Says painfully from fan girl pit}

Gaby: You're a genius and I can make him use Amy as a mop! {Goes to hire janitor and comes back with a young boy janitor}

Janitor: I'll get my mop

Gaby: No I have a special mop for you{Rescues Amy from fan boys and gives her to the janitor}

Amy: {now resembles a mop and is used to clean up Silver's bloody pulp}

Gaby: haha now I have found another way to torture Amy! {Turns Cream into a chao and gives her to Cheese} Have fun you to {Kicks them to closet}

Sonic: That is wrong on so many levels

Shadow: Shut up you faker

Sonic: No you are the faker {Starts a fight}

Gaby: {Pours hot water on the two}

Sonic and Shadow:{scream}

Gaby: {brings in Cosmo and turns her 18 and throws her at Tails}

Tails: Whoa{makes out with Cosmo and spontaneously grows 7 more tails}

Eggman: Now that was completely unexpected

Gaby: Shut up you fat idiot! {Beats Eggman with a hammer}

Eggman: The pain!{Dies}

Espio: {turns invisible and kills Vector and Charmy}

Shadow: …

Gaby: {revives Vector and transports him to space colony Ark}

Vector: Wait how can you fall in space? {BOOM}

Gaby: That's how. {Revives Charmy} Pull your stinger out.

Charmy: But why

Sonic: Don't speak, just do what she says

Charmy: But I don't want to

Gaby: That's it {Pulls out Charmy's stinger}

Charmy:{Screams and dies}

Shadow: {Takes out a gun and shoots Sonic,Amy and Big} Die!!

Metal Sonic: {makes Amy blow up again then blows up Elise and Chris}

Gaby: Yay Amy got to die twice {Glomps Shadow}

Shadow: AHHH It burns! {Dies}

Gaby: Nooo{Revives Shadow then turns him into a dragon whelp} Aww so adorable

Shadow:…

Sonic: {Grabs Gaby and puts her in a room full of Amy plushies, dolls and clones}

Gaby: NOOOOOOO this cant be happening{Fetal position}

Tails: And heres the next and last review for this chapter.

_sorry about my dare being so short, it was my first ever review. shadow:_

_whatever will i do to you? i know! the rest of the chapter you'll switch_

_bodies with froggy. sonic: go on a horrific date with amy, and willingly like_

_it .tails: you're my favorite character, discover the loch ness monster (chaos_

_in a cheesy monster suit). chaos: eat tails after he finds you. knuckles: you_

_have ten minutes to count to 10 in spanish, if you fail, frogy(shadow) wil_

_give a slow and painful death!_

_Chintara_

Gaby: {gets out of horrible Amy thing filled room and switches Shadow and froggy's bodies} That's doesn't make much of a difference since Shadow's body is now a baby dragon {laughs}

Sonic: But I don't want to go on a date with Amy

Amy: Why not? {grabs a hammer}

Gaby: {hypnotizes Sonic}

Sonic: On second though I would love to {Gets dragged away by Amy}

Tails: {Goes in search for the loch ness monster}

Chaos(in cheesy loch ness monster suit): {appears}

Tails: Aha! I found the loch ness monster {Gets eaten}

Knuckles: Uh blue, green, taco, bonjour?

10 minutes of non Spanish numbers later-

Gaby: You are and idiot!

Shadow/froggy: {Stabs Knuckles repeatedly}

-one painful death later-

Gaby: And that's it for today, thank you very much for your reviews. Send some more in because I have run out. See you next time!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Send in some more reviews please.**


End file.
